


Group Sex on the Gus Bus

by TheFeels1504



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Luke, Couch Cuddles, Daddy Kink, Dom Ashton, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Group Sex, M/M, Not Beta Read, OT4, Riding, Smut, Sub Calum, Top Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFeels1504/pseuds/TheFeels1504
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pretty much what the title says</p>
            </blockquote>





	Group Sex on the Gus Bus

The boys were currently sitting on the couch watching some corny movie none of them were paying attention to. They had just finished a concert in the States about an hour ago, the adrenaline slowly ebbing away. Calum was cuddled into Ashton's side, Luke laying across all of them with his head laying in Michael's lap whilst Michael played with his soft blonde hair. Michael wasn't paying attention to the movie, more interested in Luke's face. He could spot the blonde stubble, maybe a few bumps of acne and he couldn't love Luke anymore than what he already does. Ashton rested his hand on the side of Luke's hip and Calum reached over Ashton's shoulders to intertwine hands with Michael. Even though Luke was labeled as Michael's and Calum labeled as Ashton's they shared a mutual love for each other. They often switched or just had sex all together...like today for example.

It didn't really start until the hand Ashton had rested on Luke's hip eventually trailed down under his shirt, his long finger tips tracing the edge of Luke's boxers. Luke looked over to Ashton with that certain expression that clearly gave off the vibe of 'fuck me hard against the wall'. Luke's tongue peeked out of his mouth to lick his lips and play with the cool metal on his corner lip.

"Christ, Hemmings." Ashton's voice deepened and was a little rapsy due to not talking for a while. Luke smiled innocently and pretened to pay attention to the movie knowing that it would tick Ashton off.

Ashton just shuffled a bit to lean over Luke and kiss Michael, sticking his tongue in his mouth. They made sloppy loud noises as they made out heavily and Luke could feel Michael's dick hardening under his head; his own dick twitching and hardening. The one hand that Michael had in Luke's hair tightened and tugged on the blonde tuffs making Luke whimper. Ashton pulls away from Michael, a string of spit trailing between them and he returns back to his spot, also pretending to pay attention to the movie that Luke no longer cared about.

"Michael gets kissed for Luke being a tease and what does Calum get? Nothing." Calum pouts. Ashton shuts him up by grabbing his face and making out with him, too. Ashton ends up kissing down Calum's neck, sucking a bruise right on his collar bone then licking his way back up Calum's neck. Calum gets caught between a moan and whimper, his back arching in the need to have physical contact with Ashton.

Luke rolled off of them and tried to storm out of the room, but Michael grapsed Luke's wrist and gave him a shit eating grin. Michael pulled Luke down to his lap and pressed his lips to his lover's soft pink ones, the piercing touching his warm skin. Luke straddled his hips and tilted his head to kiss his Mikey better. Luke slips his tongue into Michael's mouth and cards his fingers through the purple hair. Michael rests one hand on the dip of Luke's lower back, the other running down Luke's chest. He hooks two fingers into the hem of Luke's boxers, the tips of them brushing against the coarse blonde hair surrounding Luke's dick. Michael trails his lips down Luke's neck and latches his teeth onto the spot right under Luke's ear and it _drives him crazy_.

Just as Luke throws his head back to moan and grind down on Michael, Calum is also panting into Ashton's neck. Ashton had Calum's pants unbuttoned and he's slowly stroking Calum's dick, occasionally brushing his thumb over the slit. Luke and Michael are caught with their mouth's open, watching the two in awe. Calum gives a full body shudder and whimpers, everyone can tell he's close. Ashton pulls away caushing Calum to whine at the loss of friction, but Calum knows what to do. He walks over to the drawer of the tour bus' lounge and pulls out the tube of lube then strips of his clothing. Luke is mesmerized by the Kiwi boy and his very fit body until Michael bucks his hips up causing their dicks to rub against each other. They both moan out loud and Luke turns back to make out with Michael again.

Luke looks over again to see Ashton pumping two fingers into Calum and he just loses it. He gets off of Michael and strips himself quickly, stealing the bottle of lube from Cashton. "I'm going to ride you."

"Go ahead, cowboy." Michael smirks and Luke hands him the bottle. Michael spreads a generous amount on to his fingers and slides three fingers in knowing that Luke likes the burning sensation.

Luke hisses and bites his lips, "Fuck, Daddy!" Michael spreads the three fingers, stretching Luke wide enough to take his large cock. "Daddy, fill me up with all ten inches." Calum moans loudly.

Ashton picks up Calum, walks over to Muke and sits next to them. Michael and Ashton share a mutual expression and they both thrust into their lover's simultaneously. Michael hits Luke's prostate on the first try and Luke is crying out in ecstasy.

Luke pauses to catch his breath then grips Michael's wrists and pins them above his head, "I said I was riding you, Clifford."

He captures Michael's lips in a kiss and rolls his hips, Michael's dick sliding in and out of Luke's hole slowly. They both draw out long moans and Luke is pressing his forehead against Michael's. He continues to ride the older one, his hips rising and falling at a quick rhythm.

"L-Lukey." Calum stutters and moans as Ashton snaps his hips up into Calum. Calum reaches over and grabs Luke by the face, sealing their lips together. Luke opens his mouth to let Calum's tongue wander inside. Both Ashton and Michael's dick brush against Luke and Calum's prostates and they moan loudly into each other's mouth, panting in between kisses.

Luke pulls away to make a soft whine, "'M not gonna last long, Mikey." Luke rides Michael faster, slamming down harder desperate to achieve and orgasm.

He does. All over Michael's chest and some landing in his own hair. Michael comes deep in Luke's ass, throwing his head back to groan out as he does. "Fuckfuckfuck, Ashton." Calum pants in a needy tone. Ashton grips Calum's hips and pulls out almost all the way before slamming back into him. "S-shit! Daaaddy!" Calum cries out and also orgasms along with Ashton.

Through all the silence there are heavy pants and the room probably stinks of sex, but no one cared. Ashton lifts Calum off of his lap and lays him down on the couch they're sitting on while Luke is just slumped into Michael's chest.

"Hey look, Luke has cum in his hair." Ashton says weakly and laughs causing everyone else to giggle. Group sex was always great.

 


End file.
